


Home

by thenakednymph



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: -throws glitter and walks away-, Actual summary: Sole is tired and basically almost hugs Hancock, F/M, because a person can be home too, cliche is cliche, it's not as depressing as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes missing someone to realize they're what makes home feel like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Hancock is leaning against the front of the house, a cigarette burning between his fingers when Sole wanders back into Sanctuary. She waves to Preston before the two part ways, Preston offering a few last words before she finally succeeds in escaping.

Flicking the ash from his cigarette Hancock takes a drag before popping a mentat. Sole looks exhausted but something fond pulls at her mouth when she sees him, her shoulders sagging beneath the weight of her pack. Her arms hang heavy and loose at her sides, her worn out boots scuffing across the shattered concrete as she makes her way to him.

Hancock studies her carefully as she approaches, from the worn out look on her face to the mysterious new stains on her duster he isn't sure he wants to identify. Aside from the new layer of sunburn, sweat, and grime, she seems none too worse for the wear. He nods to himself as if in approval before flicking the cigarette away. Sole walks straight up to him, her head dropping with a forceful thunk onto his chest, startling and briefly driving the breath from him.

He stiffens in surprise, arms half frozen mid air before staring down at the top of Sole’s head unsure what to do. Sole sags heavily against him, her weight tipping him off balance and pressing him back into the wall again as she heaves a deep sigh. He can sense some kind of tension rolling away from her shoulders, her body going soft and pliable against his until her entire weight is resting against him.

“You okay?” he asks, hands resting lightly against her arms afraid she's going to pass out. She’s never done this before and he’s worried something's wrong, that he missed some kind of wound during his examination of her earlier. But her breathing is even and her forehead doesn't feel feverish where it's resting against his chest.

Sole nods rumpling the front of is shirt and tangling her hair. “Yeah,” she sighs, “just...rough trip.” She takes a deep breath, savoring the smell of him; a mix of chems, dust, and desert heat that draws a smile from her. He smells like something familiar and comforting and she realizes how much she missed him. He smells like home.

She resists the urge to wrap her arms around his waist, knowing it will likely estrange him further and steps back, the smile still clinging to her lips.

Hancock blinks at her curiously but doesn’t ask.

“Glad to be home,” she says softly her cheeks flushing. She squeezes his arm affectionately as she moves past him into the house, ready to sleep for the next three days.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
